1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to loudspeakers and, particularly, to a loudspeaker incorporating carbon nanotubes.
2. Description of Related Art
A loudspeaker is an acoustic device transforming received electric signals into sounds. There are different types of loudspeakers that can be categorized by their working principle, such as electro-dynamic loudspeakers, electromagnetic loudspeakers, electrostatic loudspeakers, and piezoelectric loudspeakers. Among the various types, the electro-dynamic loudspeakers have simple structures, good sound qualities, low costs, and are most widely used.
The electro-dynamic loudspeaker typically includes a diaphragm, a bobbin, a voice coil, a damper, a magnet, and a frame. The voice coil is an electrical conductor placed in the magnetic field of the magnet. By applying an electrical current to the voice coil, a mechanical vibration of the diaphragm is produced due to the interaction between the electromagnetic field produced by the voice coil and the magnetic field of the magnets, thus producing sound waves by kinetically pushing the air. The diaphragm reproduces sound pressure waves corresponding to the input electric signals.
Sound quality is an important factor that must be taken into account in loudspeaker design. In loudspeakers, diaphragms and bobbins may affect sound quality. The increasing demand for loudspeakers capable of producing high-quality sounds has led to a demand for diaphragms and bobbins having better physical properties than conventional diaphragms and bobbins.